1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retractor for seat belt provided with buffer means for moderating the webbing taking up or winding force applied to the belt wearer. More particularly, the present invention relates to such seat belt retractor provided with buffer means comprising a detent mechanism and a cam plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various retractors provided with buffer means have already been proposed and used. However, many of them require a relatively large number of components and have a complicated structure. Further, in general, they lack flexibility in design. Therefore, it has been desired for a long time to further improve them in respect of the above drawbacks.